Goodbye
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Some people, when they leave, leave peices of themselves behind in every aspect of live. General John Sheppard funeral A Future Fic.


Elizabeth Sheppard Emmagan stood letting the tears course down her cheeks. Torren, her husband squeezed tighter even as tears leaked down his cheeks. The colony of Atlantis spread out behind them. Her younger brother stood on her other side staring with stony silence out into the sparkling ocean. He hand edged near hers and gripped it. Together they turned around to face the rest of the people.

"My father," She began. "Loved this city more than anything. From the moment he set foot here this was his home. He paid for his home with sweat and blood. He fought with bravery and courage. And when the time came he passed on the cup to the younger generation, but still he gave his part. I can see him in every person here. In some I see his determination shining in their eyes, for some it's his love for his people in their soft words, for some it's his quick laughter and easy smile, his ability to inspire everyone and everything else that made General John Sheppard so loved. I can see your love for your teacher guide and protector in a warriors strength in the face of battle, a citizens love for the city and a commanders love for his people. I know that he could be a little difficult," the people laughed shaky laughs at the thought of the teetering old General wondering through Atlantis teaching and guiding while exasperated medical personnel chased after him trying to get him to lie down. The old general hiding in an abandoned tier with the children playing games while the whole city looked for him. "But there is not a sole here that didn't love him completely. And though he is gone the whole city, every citizen, every part of our lives is his legacy."

She raised her hand to the wind and poured the black ash out. The wind suddenly picked up and spread the dust over the ocean. Before the last of it was out of sight the whole city shut down. Every single device connected in any way shut down for just a moment as if the city itself mourned the first person it had truly connected to in over ten thousand years. Elizabeth stepped into her husbands open arms burying her face in his chest and letting the tears continue to stream. His arms held her tightly as Cali McKay came to her and rubbed her shoulder her eyes crying as well.

"Remember the time when our dad's escaped to fly a jumper to the mainland for a camping trip when they were supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the looks on their faces? And what they said?"

"They said that life was to short to dwell in their past, they had to live for the moment and never look back." She said.

"The pain will pass. He wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on this to much. Instead of spending the night alone in your rooms I have a better idea." she pulled on her friends hand. The other mourners followed. McKay led Liz to the mess hall where the two Dex twins sat lighting candles with their brother watching over them. Everyone who had been at the funeral settled into chairs. Cali stood first smiling sadly at the Sheppard's kids.

"My favorite memory is the General was when I was only three and he banged on our door at three A.M because dad just had to be one of the first ones to meet his youngest girl. Dad was ready to shoot the General."

Another in the audience stood. "My favorite memory was the Christmas fiasco." Everyone chuckled. Sari Dex stood holding her twins hand tightly. "My favorite was Dad and the general trying to explain to an infuriated doctor why the two sixty year old men had sparing wounds with defiance in their eyes."

They spent hours going around the room saying their favorite memories. Elizabeth's youngest child crawled into her lap and fell asleep halfway through her other child claimed his dad's lap.

Finally she could smile, at least a little. She stood "My favorite memory is when we were little mom and dad took us in a puddle jumper to the man land and we spent a whole week just the four of us. Mom kept telling dad not to poke the plant with a stick because this plant could poke back but he kept doing it. The plant did. This plant had a milk to it that killed insects. For some reason when it came in contact with human skin it dyed it purple. He wore a silly golf glove for a month while everyone gave him hell but he refused to show anyone his purple hand. About a month later mom finally let it spill to Jen who had actually developed a cream that could take it right off. Dad was so stubborn mom let him go for another week with the glove before he found out. He came in all embarrassed and mom sat there all smug and told him if he weren't so pig headed he wouldn't have had a purple hand for so long. Dad stood for a moment thinking then smiled and kissed her."

Torren stood behind her his arms around her waist. "My favorite was at our wedding John wiggled his figure at me and threatened me with death and dismemberment if I treated her wrong, glowing with pride and joy the whole speech through."

The all left late that night no longer sad the General was gone instead happy he had been with them so long.

_Somewhere deep in the city an image wavered. Rodney sat leaning against the wall his legs spread out in front of him. Jen leaning against one side. Teyla leaned in the door way Kaanan a step behind her. Ronon louged against the wall Amelia tucked under one arm. Elizabeth Weir smiled brightly watching John Sheppard stare into his wife's eyes their hands linked in a white knuckled grip. They were once again whole, intrusting Atlantis to the next generation. as the image flickered away McKay's vocie was heard in a teasing complaint "I never got a power outage. the city is playing favorites." _

a/n for those of you who liked this I am planning on writing a couple more future fics with these names. Here's a list of my future SGA families.

Rodney McKay ~~ Jennifer Keller

Mason McKay, Cali McKay

Ronon Dex ~~ Amelia Banks ( appeared in Quarantine the prodigal and is has a relationship with Ronon in Enemy at the Gate)

Marcus Dex, Sari Dex (twin), Malena Dex (twin.)

John Sheppard ~~ Cassandra (OC)

Chirs Sheppard, Elizabeth Merideth Sheppard

Teyla Emmagan ~~ Kaanan

Torren John Emmagan, Tagan Emmagan

Lorne and a couple others might have kids in other stories but for now that's all I can think of.

(Torren is about four years older than Elizabeth.)


End file.
